I love you
by SasuNejiUchiha
Summary: Hinata, along with her two best friends, Sakura and Ino, are finishing up thier last year of college. There is new Professor on campus who Hinata happens to take a great liking to and he's taken a liking to her as well, but there's a problem...Neji isn't happy with Hinata's choice. Coplues: Asuma/Hina, Sasu/Neji. others will follow. rated T for mild language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

We all know that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters sucks right? Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _New Feelings_

"HINNNATAAAAA~"

Hinata looked up from her book to see her two best friends running towards her. She couldn't help but blush with embarrassment as everyone in the hall stared at her. Her two friends also tried to bring her out of her shy nature and worked for the most part. She no longer had the horrible stutter that hunted her during her early years of high school.

"Hey girls," Hinata said with a small smile.

Sakura sat next to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Hinata blushed as Ino stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear about the new Lit. Professor?" Ino asked.

Sakura let go of Hinata and smiled. "I did and I got a good look at him too~" Sakura said.

"Well, is he hot or what?" Ino asked squeezing herself on the other side of Hinata on the small bench.

"Uh yeah!" Sakura said flipping her pink hair. "Ruggedly handsome may be the better way to describe him. Totally hottie though."

"He sounds nice," Hinata said with a small smile.

"He's better than nice. Sexy build, but not that over muscular gross built. Messy black hair and the sexiest hazel eyes. Hmm~. He's yummy. Asuma Sarutobi."

"Hey I know him!" Ino yelled causing Hinata and Sakura to look at him. "He worked in my dad's flower shop when he was in high school. I haven't seen him since then."

"Oh so you know all about him then?" Sakura asked.

"Well not really, I just know the name. His nephew Konohamaru is like Naruto's little brother," Ino responded. "So do either of you have him?" Ino asked.

"I have him for my night class," Hinata answered.

"Me too!" Sakura added.

"I guess we all do. So cool because it's the only class we have together. If Hinata wasn't an honor student and you didn't do student counsel we could take all our classes together," Ino whined.

Hinata smiled and patted Ino's back gently. "Well I'll see you girls in class tonight. I have to go, I'm meeting Sasuke and Neji for lunch today…"

Sakura sighed. "Such a shame they're gay. They're like the hottest guys I know!"

Hinata giggled and bid her two friends' good bye.

* * *

Hinata walked towards her car when she bumped into someone causing her to drop her books and them to spill their coffee. "I'm so sorry," Hinata said as she quickly began wiping the man's shirt with her hand. Hinata heard him sigh and she snatched her hands back and apologized again.

"It's fine, really. I didn't like this shirt much anyway."

Hinata looked up and blushed at the tall man standing before her. He was really, _really_ good looking and she just ruined his nice _white_ shirt. "I should be more careful next time," Hinata mumbled as she bent down to pick up her books. She was surprised when the man helped her gather her things. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Ms…."

Hinata blushed. "Oh how rude of me." Hinata offered her free hand. "Hinata Hyuga."

"Asuma Sarutobi," he replied taking her small hand in his giving it a gentle shake. At hearing his name Hinata's blush deepened. This was the man Sakura was taking about. He was her Advance Literature professor. Taking another look at the man she could see why Sakura said he was yummy. "Ms. Hyuga?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He gave her a lazy smile and Hinata blushed. "I was asking if you knew were building 402 is? I'm new here and I would prefer to go straight there instead of going to the main office."

"I could, um walk you there if you like…"

"You sure? It seemed like you were leaving just now…"

Hinata nodded. "I'd be happy to show you, just let me drop my books in my car."

Asuma followed Hinata to her car and watched as she placed her book in her back seat. For some reason the red convertible VW Beetle fit her. "We can cut through the garden." He nodded and continued their walk.

Hinata couldn't help but steal glances at the man beside her. She wasn't sure how old he was. He didn't look to be older than 30, but she was sure he probably was. Asuma sighed as he noticed Hinata staring at him. Normally he wouldn't mind the attention of a beautiful woman, but Hinata was clearly a student at the school. Not to mention he was married, a failing marriage, but married none the less.

"Here we are," Hinata announced. "There is also a parking lot on the other side of the building. You can park there next time and you won't have to walk very far."

"Thank you Ms. Hyuga. I'll be seeing you."

"Yes it was nice meeting you Mr. Sarutobi."

* * *

Hinata quickly made her way into the restaurant. She knew Neji was going to have her head for being over 30 minutes late. Once she entered she saw Neji and Sasuke quietly sharing an appetizer. Hinata let out a long breath. Maybe Neji was in a good mood after all.

"You're late…"

"I know, but I ran into this guy and spilled coffee all over him," Hinata explained.

"I suppose you're cell phone is off then?"

"Give her a break Neji, she's here now," Sasuke said earning a glare from Neji. Hinata smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Sasuke.

"Well there was a reason we invited you here," Neji said linking his fingers with Sasuke's. Hinata looked between the two. "We're getting married."

"Wow, really. That's wonderful," Hinata said giving them both a smile.

"I told your cousin he could have just texted or called you, but you know how he is." Hinata giggled when Neji slapped Sasuke's arm. "I just wanted to tell her properly. How about you just text your brother then…"

Sasuke smirked. "I already did."

Hinata laughed as Neji fussed at Sasuke about how important news should never be texted.

"So when is the big day?" Hinata asked breaking up their heated discussion.

"We're having a small ceremony in two months," Neji answered. "We don't want it to be over the top. With Sasuke always in the papers we figured we make this a private affair. You know, with close friends and family."

"That part was my idea of course," Sasuke added.

"Does it matter who thought of it Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"I'm just saying because you tend to take credit for everything…"

"Well I am the one with the ideas. You always say 'just buy it in black'!" Neji said in a mock tone

Hinata couldn't help but laugh when their argument started. They were like an old married couple. "I like black…" Both Neji and Sasuke looked at Hinata. Sasuke smirked while Neji frowned. "I was just thinking maybe you could add some black in, as an accent piece or something."

"Good idea Hinata," Sasuke said.

"So you're on his side now Hinata? Traitor…"

"No," Hinata said holding up her hands. "I'm not on anyone's side; I just want you both to be happy…"

* * *

Hinata was running late for her first night of class. She couldn't believe she lost track of time hanging out with Sasuke and Neji. To make matters worse she was late for Professor Sarutobi's class. Hinata walked quietly to the room and looked inside. She saw Sakura and Ino sitting in the first row of seats. Hinata took a deep breath and quietly walked to the seat between them when Asuma's back was turned. She sighed with relief when she thought he hadn't noticed her.

"It would be nice if you showed up on time…" Hinata froze. Ino and Sakura giggled. "Ms. Hyuga is there a reason you're late?"

Hinata had to think fast. "Well I h-had to park far away. There weren't any close spots," Hinata said fast.

"Just try to be on time next time," he replied turning back to the board.

"Where were you?" Ino whispered.

"Neji and Sasuke's," Hinata answered. "I lost track of time."

"Ms. Hyuga, not only are you late but you're interrupting those who want to learn." Hinata blushed. Even though Asuma's tone was calm she knew he was serious. "Sorry," Hinata mumbled and opened her book.

Sakura notice Hinata had opened her book and took out paper and pen, but she wasn't writing anything down. In fact she was sure Hinata was staring dreamingly at the teacher. Sakura laughed to herself. She knew Hinata didn't know what she was doing because she would have been a blushing mess.

"If there are no more questions, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Ino just stared at Hinata when she didn't move. "Hey Hinata you might want to close your mouth…"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah you're drooling on your paper…"

Hinata blushed and put her things in her bag. "You so have it bad for him," Ino said. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"What, no. I couldn't do that. He's our teacher and probably married," Hinata said standing up.

"Well you won't know till' you ask." Sakura added.

"But it's against the rules for teacher/student relationships," Hinata said.

"When had that stopped anyone? I mean really…So get up there and ask him out," Ino said pushing Hinata toward his desk. Hinata bumped into his back.

"Everything ok?"

"Um yes, I just want to say sorry for being late," Hinata said quickly and exited to the room.

"So what did he say?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't do it," Hinata said as she walked between her friends.

"Well there is always tomorrow. How about we get something to eat?"

"I'm down," Sakura said.

"I'll pass tonight girls. I have to go home and read the chapter since I couldn't focus in class," Hinata said as she waved good bye to her friends.

* * *

"Couldn't find a close spot huh?"

Hinata almost hit her head on her oh her car. "I uh, it's just that.."

"Don't worry about it," he said opening his truck door.

"Um Mr. Sarutobi, I was wondering if, you would….like to join me for dinner," Hinata whispered the last part but he heard her.

"It's Asuma outside of class, and I'm not sure that's a good idea Hinata."

Hinata looked down and smiled. "Oh ok then…" Asuma sighed. "I'll see you later.."

"Wait." Hinata turned to look at him. "On second thought I am a little hungry.."

Hinata smiled. "I know this good café and I can drive us if you like."

"Sure."

There was something about Hinata Asuma was really drawn to. She was absolutely beautiful and apparently very smart. After running into her in the parking lot earlier that day he asked a few of the teachers about her and they had nothing but good things to say. The café she suggested was nice and not to mention it was on a hill top with a beautiful view of the city.

"So Hinata, tell me about yourself."

Hinata blushed and nodded. Once she smiled Asuma knew what it was about her he liked. It was her smile. Her smiled seemed so genuine and loving; something he hadn't seen from a woman in a long time. "I, uh don't know where to start," Hinata said with a nervous laugh.

"How about, what do you like to do?"

"You're probably going to think I'm some kind of nerd, but I enjoy reading. I try to read a good book whenever I can." Hinata laughed a little. "My friends say that I'm never going to get a date of I'd rather read than go out."

Asuma listen carefully to everything Hinata had to say. He was never one for a lot of talking but he enjoyed her soft voice and laugh. He offered small bits of himself and what he was about to tell her next was sure to be then end of whatever this could have been.

"I have a son…"

Hinata looked up and smiled. "Oh that's nice love children. What's his name and how old is he?"

"Hajime and he's 17," Asuma answered.

Hinata a bit surprised to see such a young looking guy with a son three years younger than her. "So he'll be starting the university soon…"

"Yeah that's if my wife doesn't try and force him to some foreign college thousands of miles away." All Hinata heard from the statement was wife. She had flirted with and asked a married man on a date. Hinata put her hands on the table and sighed. She knew it was too good to be true. They had so much in common and it was so easy talking to him.

"You're married?"

"Legally yes, but we're separated right now." _And living in the same house._ Asuma watched Hinata's reaction. He wasn't sure what she was thinking because she wasn't really looking at him. To be honest he wouldn't mind if she said she didn't want to see him anymore. He enjoyed her company and she would probably show him a good time. His marriage just made things more complicated.

"So are you and your wife are on some sort of break?" Hinata asked. She wasn't really sure why. He was married and she shouldn't care about the details, but she did. She really liked Asuma and if there was a chance things could work out between them, she didn't want to let it pass by.

"Yeah."

Hinata turned her attention to the band playing. She didn't want to think about him being married. "Would you like to dance?" Hinata asked as she noticed other couples slowly dancing to the music.

Asuma was confused by her reaction. Did she not care that he was married? "Uh yeah, sure."

* * *

The ride back to Asuma's car was quiet. Hinata didn't mind the silence because it wasn't awkward. After their dance Asuma had told her about his wife and the problems they were having. For what Hinata gathered their marriage was already over. It seemed Asuma was just waiting until his son was of age to understand the situation. She learned a lot about Asuma that night and was hoping he wants to see her again.

"Well we're here," Hinata said softly. Asuma gave Hinata a nod in response. "I was hoping maybe we could do this again." Hinata wasn't sure why she asked but she wanted to see him again outside of class.

"Hinata, I….."

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine really. You have a family to worry about and don't need me making things worse. I'm sorry I even asked—" she felt his warm lips on hers. Hinata closed her eyes and quickly returned the kiss placing her small hand on his neck. Asuma threaded his fingers through her hair causing Hinata to gasp. Asuma quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth causing Hinata to moan a little. Asuma pulled back and look at Hinata's face. He couldn't help but smile and gently kissed her again.

"See you tomorrow in class and don't be late." Hinata could only nod as Asuma exited her car. She couldn't believe he just kissed her. Did that mean they were going to keep seeing each other or was it just a pity kiss?

Asuma watched her drive off and silently cursed to himself. He was never one to go out of his way to please people, but he wanted to see Hinata happy. If being with him made her happy he'd let her. He told himself when he was in the car he would kiss her good night. He knew if he kissed her he would knoe whether or not she was worth the trouble. He touched his lips and smiled slightly. Hinata was most defiantly worth the trouble.

* * *

Hinata walked through the empty halls of the school building. Classes didn't start for another hour or so. She shifted the bag on her arm and the cup in her hand. She had a meeting with Uchiha Co. at 7:30am. Once Hinata neared her destination she heard voices coming from the room. She wanted to turn and walk away but someone saw her.

"Ah Hinata!"

Hinata stopped and turned to face the three males in the room. She smiled and walked towards them. "Good morning."

"You're professionally sexy this morning."

Hinata couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Konohamaru."

"Be quiet," Asuma told Konohamaru causing him to lick his tongue out at Asuma. "What brings you by this morning Ms. Hyuga?"

"I thought I'd bring you breakfast," Hinata said softly. Now she was beginning to feel nervous with three set of hazel eyes locked on her. Hajime took in Hinata's appearance. She was beautiful he noted. She wore slightly high wasted coral colored pants and a white silk shirt under a fitted tan blazer.

"Hinata was it?" Hajime asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hinata offered her hand to the young man she didn't know but was sure was Asuma's son. He looked just like him. In fact all three of them favored each other a lot. "You must be Hajime. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hajime took her hand. He also noticed how his father kept his eyes on Hinata the entire time. Hajime smirked. He knew his father liked Hinata.

"Hinata, would you mind telling my dad to let Konohamaru and I use his truck?" Hajime asked.

Asuma glared at his son. "I already told you guys I have a night class, so no."

"Come on Uncle Asuma. We really want to go to the beach bash tonight," Konohamaru whined. Hinata couldn't help but smile as they boys continued to beg Asuma for his truck. Before Hinata realized it she had spoken up.

"I can take you home after class…" He instantly regretted as all three males looked at her. She blushed and looked down. "I-I mean, that's if you want me too."

"Yeah Dad, let Hinata take you home."

Asuma sighed and sat down in his seat. His son always knew how to get his way. To be honest, he never mind letting Konohamaru and Hajime barrow his truck, but he really did have a class. "Fine."

"Yes!"

"But…" Both boys groaned. "Don't forget the curfew 12 and don't turn your phones off."

"Could we stay out till one tonight?" Hajime asked standing next to Hinata facing his father. Asuma frowned. He was sure now his son was using Hinata to get what he wanted. "Fine, but don't make me come looking for you."

"Thanks Uncle A." Konohamaru took the keys and walked towards the door.

Hajime nodded at his father. "It was nice meeting you Hinata." He touched her shoulder and followed after Konohamaru.

Hinata smiled. "Your son is sweet."

"So sweet it'll make your teeth rot…"Asuma mumbled.

Hinata giggled and placed a cup in front of him. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a vanilla latte and I made a breakfast casserole this morning," she said putting the container in front of him. Asuma smiled a little and thank Hinata. "It's just sausage, bacon, egg, cheese, and a little cream cheese with a croissant crust."

"I really appreciate it. I haven't had a cooked meal in a long time."

"I should go. I have a meeting soon. I just wanted to thank you for going out with me last night."

"I enjoyed myself as well…" There was a long pause between the two and Hinata started to fidget. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight." Hinata asked.

"Ok," came Asuma low reply. Hinata beamed. "Well I should just get going I don't want to be late," Hinata said kissing his forehead. She waved and walked out of the door.

* * *

Hinata was sitting quietly next to Itachi in his office as he went over a few proposals. Hinata had always liked Itachi. Sasuke sat on the desk on the other side of Itachi.

"So why were you late Hinata?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry I just dropped breakfast off for a friend."

"Is this the same friend you spilled coffee on?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed. "Yeah, I was thanking him. He bought me dinner last night." Both the Uchiha males looked at Hinata.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Asuma," Hinata answered.

"Excuse me Mr. Uchiha but your lawyer is here."

"Thanks Karin, send her in."

Neji walked in followed by a tall woman with black wavy hair. The thing that stood out most to Hinata was her red eyes. "Please have a seat."

Sasuke move to stand next to Neji. "It's good to see you again Mr. Uchiha. I really appreciate being able to work more closely with you."

"Yes of course. You've met Neji, this is his cousin and personal assistant Hinata Hyuga, and my younger brother and business partner Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi introduced.

"It's good to meet you all. My name Kurenai Yuhi and I will be representing and handling all of Uchiha Co. legal matters," Kurenai said shaking both Hinata and Sasuke's hand.

"Well Mrs. Yuhi and I have some matter to discuss. The rest of you can go. Sasuke you have a 12 o'clock and Neji you and I have meeting right after this," Itachi said handing Hinata a file. "Would you make sure all of Mrs. Yuhi's information in our system is up to date."

Hinata smiled and took the folder. "Yes sir, I'll make sure everything correct."

Hinata walked out of the office and saw Neji and Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke do mind if I use your office? I have to input some information in the system."

"It's all yours. If you need us we'll be in the break room."

Hinata logged in on Sasuke's computer. For some reason she didn't think that Kurenai liked her very much. She could tell from the way she was looking at her and the way she shook her hand. It was almost painful. Hinata sighed. She never understood why most of the female workers never liked her much. Neji was the one engaged to Sasuke not her and Itachi didn't date because him time was dedicated to work and his four year old son.

Once Hinata was done entering he information she logged out and exited Sasuke's office. She was going to let anything get her day down. She looked down at her phone and noticed she had a text from Itachi. **'I have to accompany Sasuke during his meeting. Would you pick Obito up at 1 and take him to my parents?'** Hinata smiled and text back. **'Sure thing.' **Hinata's phone buzzed again. **'Thanks beautiful. Love you.'** Hinata blushed. Itachi always told her he loved her at random times. She knew it was his way of teasing her. **'Love you more!'** Hinata texted back.

* * *

After dropping off Obito Hinata was sitting in the library with Ino and Sakura. Hinata had changed out of her work clothes into a plain white fitted shirt, dark was skinny jeans and cute light pink wedge sandals.

"Who are you dressed up for?" Ino teased.

Hinata blushed. "I always dress like this."

"Maybe but you wearing light make-up today and not to mention your hair looks better than ever today," Sakura said. "That's normal for myself or Ino but no you. So what's his name?"

"Don't tell me you've already asked Asuma out!"

"That's right! You were totally drooling over him in class," Sakura added.

Hinata blushed. She wasn't use to all the attention being on her love life mainly because it was almost non-existent. "We're going to a movie after class."

"I knew you had it in you! So when did you ask him out?" Ino asked.

"We had our first date last night after class. I sort of ran into him."

"Soooo how was it?" Sakura asked.

"I had a really good time. We talked and we have a lot in common…"

"So did you guys kiss?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed and nodded causing both Ino and Sakura to squeal. The librarian shushed them. The three ladies giggled.

"I really like him guys. I mean really, really like him. It's not like that high crush like either…"

"I think I little Hinata is falling in love~," Ino sang.

"But there's a problem." Both Ino and Sakura looked at their friend's sadden expression.

"What kind of problem?" Sakura asked.

"He's married and has two sons. Well one and the other one is his nephew…"

"He's married?" both Sakura and Ino asked at the same time. Hinata just sighed and nodded. "Are they getting a divorce or something?" Ino asked.

"He says they've been separated for almost a year now so it's only a matter of time," Hinata answered.

"Well if they're legally separated then he can date whoever he wants," Sakura answered. "So there's no problem unless he they decide to work on their marriage."

"Speaking of marriage, Sasuke and Neji are having an engagement party in a few weeks," Hinata said handing them both an invitation. "Make sure not to lose those. The party is invite only."

"I can't believe Sasuke invited us," Sakura said reading over the invitation.

"He didn't, I did. He doesn't mind though. He said I was free to invite my friends."

"You guys remember when Sakura asked if you could get her date with Sasuke?" Ino asked looking at Hinata laughing a little. Sakura frowned. "And I said yeah if you have a dick we don't know about."

"It wasn't funny Ino! I didn't know he was gay!"

* * *

"See you later Hinata and don't do anything we wouldn't do~" Sakura sang waving good bye.

"And you know there's nothing we won't do!" Ino yelled out.

Hinata blushed and hoped no heard her friends. It almost seemed like it was their goal to embarrass her to no end. She sat in her car waiting for Asuma to come out. He had a student who needed to ask him about the assignment. She decided to fix her hair and make-up while she waited for him.

Asuma sighed as he left the building. He was sure his son and nephew were out joy riding with a car full of girls before the party. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone as he made his way towards Hinata's car. He noticed the light was on and Hinata was putting on some lip gloss. He smiled a little at the thought of her wanting to look good for him. His wants hadn't been thought about in years and Hinata's attention was a breath of fresh air. He knocked on the window and Hinata unlocked the door.

"Hey…"

"Hey," he replied putting his things in her back seat. Hinata wasn't sure if she should give him a hug or how to greet him. Asuma noticed her inner turmoil and decided for her. He touched her face and gently kissed her lips. Hinata blushed. "Well we should get going to catch the movie," Hinata said pulling out of the parking lot.

They were walking toward the entrance of the theater when Hinata laced their fingers. Asuma was a little surprise she wanted to hold his hand. He hadn't held hands with anyone besides his son and nephew. That was years ago. He blushed just a little when she smiled up at him and moved closer.

"So what are we seeing?"

"I was thinking about that new action adventure. Is that ok?" Hinata asked. Asuma just shrugged his shoulders as they approached the window.

"Whatcha seein'?"

Hinata put her finger on her chin looking for the title of the movie and Asuma couldn't help but stare at her. There was something so innocent, so pure about Hinata. He almost felt bad for taking up her time. She deserved someone who didn't have all the baggage he did. "Two for Take Flight," Hinata told the girl behind the window.

Asuma stopped Hinata from paying insisting it was the least he could do. They entered the theater hand still linked and walked towards the concession stand. "Could we get a large popcorn and…" Asuma looked at Hinata who finished the order. "A large green apple slush and a chili cheese nacho," Hinata finished with a blush. "On second thought forget the popcorn and give me one of those nachos too." Asuma took the tray as he followed Hinata to some seats for them. He couldn't help but think theater food was like highway robbery. There was no way what they got should have cost as much as it did, but it was for her, Hinata. And he spend twice as much just to see her smile.

* * *

"So where do you live?" Hinata asked as she drove from the theater parking lot.

"210 South Main St." Asuma answered looking for his keys. He mumbled a curse word when he realized something.

"Is everything ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I just have to call and get my house key from the boys," Asuma answered pulling out his cell.

"_HELLOOOO!"_

Asuma frowned at Konohamaru's loud voice. "Where are you?"

"_AT THE PARTY UNCLE A. WHATS UP?"_

"You took all of my keys earlier and I need my key to get in the house." Hinata giggled at hearing Konohamaru's loud voice.

"_HOLD ON UNCLE A, I'M GOING SOMEWHERE WERE I CAN HEAR YOU BETTER!" "Ok now what were you saying?"_

"I need my keys to get in the house," Asuma answered.

"_Your house key? Oh that's right we got your keys. Hehe. Uncle A, it's after 11, why are you just now calling?" Konohamaru asked. "Yeah Dad, class was over like three hours ago!" Hajime yelled in the background._

"Just tell which beach you're on so I can get my house key."

"_Uh no can do Uncle A, there is no way you're embarrassing us this time! Oh is that a woman in the background?" _

"Hinata is taking me home but I can't get in if I don't have my key, now would you….hello?...Konohamaru?...Hajime?" Asuma frowned and put his phone in his pocket. He was so going to punish them for this.

"So did they tell you?" Hinata asked.

"No, but you can just drop me off anyway. There's a covered porch out back. I can just wait there until they get home."

Hinata didn't want to leave him alone outside. She was sure he could take care of himself, but she would feel much better if he were indoors safe. "You can wait at my place," Hinata offered with a smile.

"I don't want to impose. I'm sure you have other things to do…"

"I don't mind really. I like spending time with you," she answered with a blush.

"Ok, your place it is."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello readers. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my story. This is my first one so be nice _please._ I am very open to ways I can improve my writing if anyone has any ideas. I like this couple and of course I love SasuNeji! I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can! With school going on I can't promise multiple updates a week.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review

-SasuNejiUchiha-


	2. Chapter 2

We all know that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters sucks right? Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Questions_

Asuma sat across the table from his son waiting for him to make his next move. He often played chess with his son in the mornings on weekends. He was pretty good, but his son was much better. It reminded him of one of his old chess buddies in college. Asuma couldn't help but be a little distracted though. He was amazed at how beautiful Hinata's home was. He knew there was some rich Hyuga, there was some middle class Hyuga, and even a few Hyuga with no money. The other night he could only assume that Hinata was one of the rich ones. He would have never gathered her living in such as expensive house since she drove a 'normal' car every day. Though he would never ask her about her finances.

"Dad, it's your move," Hajime announced breaking Asuma from his thoughts.

Once Asuma made his move he couldn't help but let his thought return to Hinata. She was way too good for him. He felt even worse when he thought about what they did that night he stayed with her. She was amazing. As bad as he felt, he hadn't felt that alive since the birth of his son. One thing Asuma did know was that things with him and Hinata were getting serious, because he was falling for her and fast.

"Dad!"

Asuma looked at his son. "What?"

"You're not focus on the game. The way you're playing I might as well being playing Konohamaru."

"Hey! I heard that!" Konohamaru yelled from the next room.

"Sorry son, just got a lot on my mind," Asuma replied.

Hajime sighed. "We can play another time," he said pitting away the board. "Plus whatever you've been doing lately, keep it up."

Asuma gave his son a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't smoked in like two weeks and you seem happier I guess. Konohamaru noticed it too."

"I'm off to work, I'm sure you three can manage without me and don't wait up. Order take-out or something for dinner, my credit card is on the counter."

Hajime frowned. He couldn't stand his mother. It was like she didn't even like him, or any of them for that matter. She was never home and treated his dad like crap.

* * *

Hinata sat alone with Mrs. Yuhi in the small meeting room. Hinata couldn't help but squirm under the woman's heated stare. Hinata wasn't sure if Mrs. Yuhi didn't like the way she look, how she dressed, or her voice. For the life of her Hinata couldn't understand what the other woman hated about her so much. Hinata was currently wearing a light pink button down and tan dress slacks. She seemed plain compared to Mrs. Yuhi who had a habit of wearing tight expensive skirt suits.

Hinata was just happy the meeting was over and she didn't have to be there with her too much longer. She was just waiting on Itachi and Neji to return with new case files for Mrs. Yuhi.

_Buzz…buzz…buzz…_

Hinata quickly grabbed her phone trying not to annoy the other woman in the room. She instantly smiled when she saw who the text was from. **'Hey beautiful, you busy?'** Hinata looked at the woman across from her and sighed when she saw that she was frowning at her. **'Not really, what are you doing?'** There were a few minutes before she got the next text.

"You do know it's not professional to take person calls or texts during work hours?"

Hinata just looked down. This woman really had it out for her. **'I'm at the mall with the boys. They insisted on having new outfits for the game tonight. Again I have to thank you for the deal on the tickets. They were really psyched about having floor seats.' **Hinata smiled. **'No problem. I wished I could go too, but I don't get off work until 7.'**

'**Can I see you tonight?'**

Hinata blushed and smiled. **'Yes! Just come over after the game, gtg my boss just walked in.'**

"Mr. Uchiha, what is your policy on person calls during work hours?" Kurenai asked

Itachi raised his brow slightly wondering if she had someone to report. "We encourage all personal calls wait until break unless there is an emergency. You caught someone abusing phone call rule?"

Kurenai looked at Hinata. "Ms. Hyuga here was laughing and texting a while ago. I was just wondering what are the consequences for such actions?"

Neji frowned, but Itachi's face remained the same. "The rules don't apply to her."

"What Mr. Hyuga is trying to say is that Hinata is a part of our team. Though she is not a partner, or a president like Neji, she has certain privileges others don't," Itachi explained. Hinata could tell Kurenai put on her best fake smile and laughed it off.

"Hinata come with me," Neji said taking Hinata's hand and leaving the room.

Itachi sighed. He really wished the women that worked for him wasn't so jealous of Hinata's relationship with him and his brother. "Mrs. Yuhi, you and your family are invited to meet and greet with my father. He and his business partner want to get to know the new legal face of the company. I will e-mail you details, so bring your family."

"Of course Mr. Uchiha, I look forward to it."

Hinata sat in the diner across the street form Uchiha Co. with Ino and Sakura. She needed some girl time.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys she hates me. I didn't even do anything."

"She may think you have a thing with Itachi or something. From what you've told us she only acts like that when you two are alone or when you're close to Itachi," Ino explained.

"Yeah, just try and talk to her. You know, just so you can have a clam work environment," Sakura added.

"Maybe you guys are right. If I explained that there's nothing going maybe she'll back off."

"I was thinking we all go dress shopping for the engagement party. What do you guys think?" Sakura asked.

"I'm down, how about tomorrow. We're all off on Sundays."

"That's sound good. Noon then?" Hinata asked.

"It's a date!"

* * *

Hinata sat on her sofa enjoying a nice fruit smoothie and watching one of her favorite romantic comedies. She was really looking forward to spending time with Asuma. She only had his class three times a week and she hadn't seen him outside of class since last week. Hinata turned her attention to the time on her cable box and noticed it read 8:53; meaning Asuma would probably be showing up soon.

'**U hungry?' **Hinata smiled when she read the text. That only meant that they were done at the game and he was on his way. She thought about saying no, but she actually was pretty hungry. Hinata shrugged. **'Yes' **after sending the text she hopped off the couch to freshen herself up for him. Hinata heard her buzz again. **'Pizza?'**

Hinata smiled. It was almost like he was reading her mind. She was really craving a pizza which was weird. She ordered a slice at the diner for lunch earlier that day. **'As long as it has bacon on it & extra cheese' **Hinata blushed at her text. She sounded like a pig and she hoped Asuma wouldn't think she was being like a little fat kid.

….

Asuma smiled at Hinata's last text. He was glad she wasn't afraid to eat what she liked around him. She always amazed him with her appetite. She wasn't one of those women who ordered a salad or the smallest thing on the menu. She ate whatever she wanted and she still looked good to him. She wasn't really small, but she was most definitely every bit of a woman; very curvaceous in his opinion.

He was also glad he ran into Naruto and Kiba after the game. Hajime and Konohamaru were bugging him about going to some after party. He already knew they would want to use his truck and they always seem to want it when he had plans with Hinata. Luckily Naruto and Kiba were talking about the same party and offered to let the boys ride with them. He could tell Konohamaru was excited because he hadn't seen Naruto since they moved away ten years ago.

….

Hinata walked towards the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled when she saw Asuma standing there, with what looked like a large pizza. "Hey," Hinata said softly.

"Hey…" Hinata moved to the side to allow him to enter her home. She led him to her living room where she had some DVDs and drinks sitting on the table.

"I thought we make it a movie night," Hinata said sitting down in the floor in front of the small table.

Asuma smiled and sat the pizza on the table, sitting down beside Hinata. She blushed when she felt his hand rub her hair. She slowly turned to face him and he closed the distance between their lips. She always loved the way he kissed her. It was never forced. Always filled with such passion and something else Hinata couldn't quite figure out; but she was sure it was need though. She felt like he needed her and that only made her want him more.

Asuma broke their sweet kiss and rested his forehead against hers'. "We should probably eat before the food gets cold," he said softly. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Remember what happened last time?" he asked with a teasing tone making Hinata's blush deepen.

* * *

Hinata groaned as the light from a window shined on her face. She frowned because she was never one to leave her curtains open in her room. She rubbed her eyes and she felt the weight of someone on her arm. Hinata instantly blushed. How could she forget he was there? She was snuggled against his back. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his bare back.

Asuma turned to look at Hinata. "Morning…" he husked lowly.

Hinata smiled. "Good morning," she replied kissing his lips. Hinata turned to look at the time and she notice it was almost 10 and she then remembered her date with Ino and Sakura.

Asuma got up and began to put his clothes on. "I should probably go now. There's no telling what those boys got into last night."

Hinata giggled as she put on her robe. "You want me to walk you out?"

Asuma pulled Hinata against him causing her to blush. He kissed her cheek. "It's alright angel eyes, I can see myself out. I'll call you later." Hinata blushed at the nick name Asuma gave her and nodded. He always seemed to know just what to say.

Hinata watched him leave her room and she sighed and walked into her bathroom. Sometimes she wasn't sure if Asuma would ever be hers'. She was falling in love with him and a part of her hated it. She hated the way he made her feel so alive, the way his touches made her shiver, the way his kisses blew her mind, and she hated more than anything he was married. Sometimes she would forget he was when they were together. She could only have faith that Asuma would soon be divorced and they could be more public with their relationship. They could go out during the day without worrying someone would see them. She wasn't ashamed of what she felt for him, she just couldn't tell him. How would he react if she told him she loved him? Hinata wasn't ready to find out; not yet anyway.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she and Sakura followed Ino into another dress shop. It was their third shop so far. Ino told them her dress had to perfect especially since she ran into Naruto at some party.

"Ino please just pick a dress for crying out loud! I mean does it have to be that great?" Sakura asked with her hand on her hips. Hinata laughed nervously. They always got like this when they went shopping. One of them was would always take longer than the other.

"Yes it does! Naruto is my date to the engagement party and I want to make sure I look good," Ino answered while she continued to browse.

"God! What's so special about Naruto anyway?" Sakura mumbled.

"He's funny, sweet, and not to mention hot! And I don't see why you didn't ask Kiba last night to go with you."

"You guys saw Naruto and Kiba last night?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah we ran into them at a party at a night club. They were there with Konohamaru and Hajime. You're boyfriend's son~" Ino answered. Ino paused her browsing to look at Hinata. "That Hajime looks just like Asuma too and I though Konohamaru favored him a lot."

Hinata blushed. "Yeah they do look alike."

"Ino this is your dress!" Sakura yelled holding up a soft orange strapless. "You should try in on!"

Ino smiled and took the dress. Orange was Naruto's favorite color. She gave it a once over and beamed. "I think you may be right pinky! This may be the dress," Ino said entering the dressing room. Hinata laughed when Sakura mumbled curse words at Ino for calling her pinky. Hinata knew Ino was only teasing because they really like Sakura's pink hair. A little while later Ino came out wearing the dress. Both Sakura and Hinata smiled.

"It's perfect! Do you guys see my ass in this thing?!"

"No sorry we don't, maybe we should buy you a butt pad," Sakura joked only to have Ino glare at her.

"Haha very funny training bra…"

Hinata quickly stood between her two friends. "Come on girls, people are starting to stare.." Hinata said barley above a whisper.

* * *

Asuma sat at his kitchen table with Konohamaru and Hajime. He watched as his 'wife' marched back and forward. He could only wonder what she had to yell at them about now. Hajime sighed. "If all you're going to do is walk around I'm going back to my room."

"No, you will sit there until I'm done," she replied placing her hands on her hips. "My boss has generously invited us to their home for a business luncheon."

"If it's business, why you telling us?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well Konohamaru, he said to bring my family. I want to make a good impression on these people." Groan from Konohamaru and Hajime were heard. "So with that being said I will have you guys measured for your suits later today, so if you had plans…cancel them!"

"What! We were supposed to hang out with Kiba and Naruto today!" Konohamaru protested.

"I don't even recall either of you asking…"

Hajime frowned. "Why would we ask you?"

Asuma sighed. He could see things slowly getting bad. He didn't want to go to her boss's luncheon either but he knew it would be better to just go alone with it than go against her. "Relax boys; you guys can still hang out with them tonight."

"What do mean? I just said they had to cancel whatever plans they have!"

Asuma massaged his temples. He really didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment. She was always one to make things way worse than what they needed to be. Even if she was getting them measured, it clearly wouldn't take longer than an hour at most. "Just let them go. They already talked to me about it and I said it was fine…"

She frowned and pointed and Konohamaru and Hajime. "You two leave, your rooms now!"

"Gladly…" Hajime mumbled as he followed Konohamaru out of the kitchen.

"You really got to lay off…"

"Oh hush! You're nothing more than a child yourself. I do everything around here and yet they respect _you?_ I mean you don't even pay the bills here!"

Asuma sighed. "Maybe if we lived in a normal house I could afford to pay the bills. You're the one who wanted to live in this neighborhood. You bought a house you barely sleep in and for what? I for one haven't figured it out yet."

"I don't have to explain anything to you or anyone else. It's my money and I do what I want with it! You're lucky I haven't left your sorry ass yet!"

Asuma took out a cigarette and lit it. "You'd be doing both of us a favor," he said blowing out a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the front row of class very much into whatever Asuma was teaching. To be honest if you asked her she wouldn't be able to tell you. She really just enjoyed watching him. "Alright class the paper is due in two weeks and I will not accept any late work," he said eyeing the class. "If there are no questions you all may go."

Hinata put her things away in her bag and waited for Asuma in the hall. "Hey."

"Hey there angel eyes," Asuma said following Hinata out of the building. He was glad to see her. Especially after the hell his wife had been giving him.

"So I was thinking we could hang out tonight because I have some work related business tomorrow night."

"Ok I'll trail you home and we can leave from there." Asuma was always glad for Hinata's company. She made everything so much easier for him. She was never judgmental or belittled him. She made him feel like a man in every sense of the word.

Hinata tapped Asuma's truck window. "I thought we stay in tonight," she said with a blush. He offered her a small smile. He could guess what she had in mind and he wouldn't upset her. "I mean that's if you want…"

"You know I want to," he replied with a small smirk.

Once inside after a much needed comforting they cuddled close to each other on the couch. Hinata could tell there was something bothering Asuma because she could taste cigarettes on him, she just didn't know what. She could pretty much guess it had something to do with his wife because that would be the only time he would smoke. Maybe they had another fight or something. She really didn't know, but she just couldn't wait for the time he was hers' completely. "Asuma…"

"Yeah," he answered lowly.

"We've been dating a while now and…" Hinata was beginning to feel nervous, but she had to know. She needed to know if they were ever going to be more than what they were. "I just want to know where this relationship is going…"

Asuma wasn't sure how to answer her concerns. He never like complicated situations because they were too troublesome to deal with. Hinata deserved to know the truth about everything, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "I should probably go."

Hinata was a bit surprised he was wanting to leave. She didn't want him to go, especially right after they had been intimate. "Forget I asked. I don't want you go."

"No I should go. I'll call you…"

Hinata could only watch as he left her alone on her couch. She really didn't mean to scare him away. She just wanted to know if and when he would finally be divorced from his wife. Hinata sighed. She didn't even know his wife's name or anything at all about her and she didn't even bother to ask. Hinata felt the tears she'd been holding in finally fall and it made her stomach turn. She wasn't sure what was wrong now, but she was feeling sick. She had been feeling this way for weeks and she knew it was more in her mind than anything else. She was disgusted with herself for falling for him. Hinata couldn't hold it in any more when she felt it come up.

Hinata grabbed her blanket, wrapped it around her naked body, and rushed to her nearest bathroom. She clutched her stomach as she vomited. She couldn't help but cry and a new wave of nausea hit her again. She really wanted, no needed Asuma to come back.

* * *

Hinata sat in her small office in front of her laptop booking reservations. She had talked with an old friend about a resort he owned that was popular during spring break. March was a busy month and she was glad he could book her a nice room for the week.

"You've been cooped up in this room all day….you want to talk about it?"

Hinata didn't want to face Sasuke. He was always one to pick up on everything and it really didn't help that she was so easy to read. "I was just planning something for spring break is all…"

Sasuke just 'hn' in response as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Well whatever you do, don't be late to the engagement party. I'll never hear the end of it," Sasuke said thinking about how Neji would react.

"I'm only going to be there until Friday."

Sasuke studied Hinata's form as she continued her browsing. He really wasn't sure what his brother wanted him to find out. Itachi had told him that he thought Hinata was dating someone, but didn't say who. He could never understand when Itachi or Neji wanted to know something involving Hinata they always asked him to find out or confirm their suspicions. So the only way to do that is to ask.

"Hinata, are you seeing anyone?"

Hinata was surprised Sasuke asked. He never really asked about her love life. Should she tell him about Asuma? She was sure if she told him and asked him not to say anything he would keep her secret, right? "Um, w-why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious really." Sasuke knew that she was definitely seeing someone. Any other time she would just say no and joke saying, 'I haven't found my prince charming yet.'

"Well no, I'm not…" Hinata answered looking everywhere except Sasuke.

"What's his name?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke surprised. "What do you mean?"

"The guy you've been seeing, what's his name?"

"Asuma…" Hinata mumbled. There was no need to lie about it. She was seeing someone and she was sure Sasuke had caught her bluff.

"Asuma? Is this the same guy you ran into a while back?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. It felt good to her to finally tell someone she was with him. "Is he your prince charming?" Sasuke teased.

"I d-don't know…"

"Why haven't we met him?" Sasuke asked.

"It's complicated." That was the best way in Hinata's mind to answer him. Things were complicated and it didn't help how things ended last night. She still hadn't heard from Asuma and she was too afraid to call or text him first.

"Complicated, huh?" Sasuke thought about the word complicated. It was once a word he used to describe his and Neji's relationship. What could be so complicated with Hinata and Asuma? "It can't be too bad, I mean it's not like he's married or some criminal." Sasuke noticed Hinata stiffen. "Please don't tell me he has a record. No amount of talking is going to ease Neji's mind of—"

"No! No, he's not a criminal. He's a good man, with a good job, and he makes an honest living," Hinata answered.

"Dammit Hinata, he's married?" Sasuke whispered. He couldn't help but frown a little. Hinata didn't strike him as the type to be anyone's mistress.

Hinata sighed. "That's why I said it's complicated." Hinata closed her laptop and faced Sasuke. She was going to do her best to help him understand what was going on. "Yes, he is married but they're separated."

"He's getting a divorce, is what you're telling me?"

"_Yes?_"

Sasuke frowned. "Are you asking me?"

"No, like I said it's complicated. Please don't tell Neji," Hinata asked with pleading eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but you need to fix whatever is going on. I don't want you getting hurt because some asshole wants to take advantage of you by feeding you false hope. I want you to write his name down for me."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Sasuke yelled a little. Hinata quickly wrote down Asuma's full name. "Thank you," Sasuke said taking the paper and putting it in his pocket. "We'll be talking…"

* * *

Hinata stood quietly outside of the school by Asuma's truck. She didn't have his class that night so she didn't want to arouse suspicion of her waiting outside of his classroom.

Asuma sighed when he saw Hinata leaning against her truck door. He was actually happy to see her, but he couldn't face her after what happen the other night. He left without giving any explanation or anything; he felt like the world's biggest jerk.

"Hey angel eyes," Asuma said softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for just showing up like this but I wanted to see you…" Hinata told him with a small smile. She was hoping he wasn't angry with her. He hadn't returned her calls or texts.

"It's fine…"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Spring breaking starts next in a few days and I thought we could spend the week together."

"A week?" Asuma asked more to himself than Hinata. She really wanted to still spend time with him after he walked out on her? She was most definitely too good for him.

Hinata panic a little at the frown on Asuma's face. She was sure he was going to turn her down. "You d-don't have t-to. I was j-just thinking—"

"No, no I want to, but the boys…" Asuma trailed off. He didn't want to make an excuse, but he knew he would probably have to deal with them during the break like always.

Hinata handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's for Hajime and Konohamaru," Hinata answered. "I a family friend owns a few resorts in Suna and he got me a room for the week."

"You didn't have to do that…"

Hinata smiled and blushed a little. "I know, but I wanted us to spend some time together. And it d-didn't cost me anything."

Asuma grabbed Hinata and kissed her. She just fisted the front of his shirt as his lips moved sensually against her own. "When do we leave?" Asuma asked softly.

"Friday night after class…"

"How about we leave tomorrow morning? I could cancel tomorrow and Friday's class."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Uncle A I can't believe you got us reservation!"

"Yeah dad this place has been booked for weeks," Hajime added.

Asuma smiled a little. "Well a good friend of mine worked something out."

"Well however they did it, it's awesome! I'm totally inviting Kiba and Naruto," Konohamaru said taking out his phone.

"There will be a truck to pick you guys up Friday after school to take you there."

"Why aren't you taking us?" Hajime asked his now slightly blushing father.

Asuma frowned at his son. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good. "I'm taking a much needed vacation."

Hajime just smirked. His father never took time off just for vacations if he and Konohamaru weren't going with him. He also knew that his mother had nothing to do with whatever this 'vacation' was his father was taking. "Would this vacation have anything to do with that pretty Hyuga you've been having _study_ sessions with?" Hajime couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable his father was becoming.

"You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes…" Asuma mumble leaving Hajime's room. Hajime liked teasing his father about Hinata. He knew when he first saw that his father was taken by her. He had never met a woman to hold his father's attention the Hinata did. In all honesty he was happy for his father. He found some happiness in all the hell his mother put him through. The only thing Hajime didn't understand was; what was taking his father so long to leave his mother?

"Yo Hajime!" Konohamaru yelled breaking Hajime from his thoughts. "Naruto is down, but Kiba got some family stuff to do. Naruto said something about this guy name Sai tagging alone. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please! Another chapter down! I really hope you guys liked it. *Also forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes.

-SasuNejiUchiha-


End file.
